A Brand New Life
by Telira
Summary: Ginny is feeling something she never felt before, even with Harry. Only the thing is, it's with the most horrible stuck up man in the universe. She likes it. What will happen when they get together?Rated M for mature content and language.
1. A train ride thats all

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and I'm not getting paid for it either.

**Author's notes: **So this is my second story. I wrote this chappie a while ago, and I was bored so I thought I may as well put it up. Here goes.

_Typical. _

Ginny watched the scenery outside the windows flick past, trying to block out the sounds coming from her brother and his girlfriend.

_Fucking typical they couldn't even stop on the train._

Ron and Hermione had gotten over making out in public. Now it seemed to be all they ever did. All Ginny heard when she was around them was the giggling and moaning escaping from their mouths and she had had quite enough. At least cut it down a bit, maybe not groping her in all places in public would be a small start. Small, what a stupid word, let's say, relieving instead. Yes, that's it. It would be incredibly relieving if every time Ginny glanced at them, she didn't see her brother groping the other's breasts, one hand on that area, and the other either gripping her hair or in other areas which don't really need to be presented to everyone else's vulnerable eyes. Harry, used to it by now, sat reading a book Ron had given him for his birthday. Obviously, it was on quidditch.

She didn't understand how Harry could just ignore it. How he could stay in the same room with them while they were kissing each other, feeling at the same time. The only time he left the room was when they were taking it too far, if you get the point. Whenever Ginny asked him why, he just shrugged. Was it because he didn't give a shit? And the fact that there would be nowhere else for him to go? Or did he just enjoy listening to them moan and whisper dirty things to each other, slowly studying them and getting tips from the horny couple? Ginny couldn't decide which one it was or not, so she chose both instead.

She decided to turn to Harry instead of the scenery outside. He had broken her heart, yet she was still here, sitting beside him, as though nothing had ever happened between them. It was as if they never went out, as if they'd never even kissed before. But they had, and she would never forget their moments together. Sure, she was over him, now he was like another brother to her. Although he was more a brother that she could confide in rather than a brother who annoyed her any moment they could. Their intimate experiences were more beautiful than she cared to admit. And yet, here they were, sitting beside each other, him reading his book, and her staring at his hair.

His hair, his messy hair. It looked better when she had messed it up on purpose. That was way back when she was shy to everyone else, but herself to him. She opened up to him, let him take away her virginity; let him listen to her secrets.

When they had decided to break it off and remain friends, Ginny knew that she was over him, but she wasn't sure about Harry, so she decided to watch him for a while, to see if he was dropping any signs of wanting her again. But if he did, she would immediately tell him that it was he who broke up with her, and that he needed to get on with his life.

Ginny kept a diary. It was small, and had a red cover on it; she was often found writing in it. In it were her most intimate secrets, secrets not even Harry knew. As far as she knew, no one had tried to read it, which surprised her but made her confident, seeing as her brother was incredibly nosy when it came to her life. But, since him and Hermione had started going out, she didn't exist. She liked it this way; it allowed her to be free to do whatever she liked, without her dear brother breathing down her neck. This would be a new year, a new life, she could just feel it. How very right she was.

She thought she may as well start her new life by getting out of this compartment.

_Fuck this shit._

"Hey Harry, I'm just gonna go and see if Luna is here ok?"

All Harry did was grunt, so she took it as a yes, and walked out of the compartment.

_Now where the hell am I going to go?_

As she really had no intention to find Luna, she walked down towards the end of the train, looking for an empty compartment for her to relax on her own in. Glancing in every one of them, she saw a lot of familiar faces, and some she'd never had the pleasure to be acquainted with. The first years were huddled together looking nervous as ever. It was raining and windy outside, Ginny pitied them. There were none down that end, so she decided to try the other end.

Walking past a particular compartment she saw the exact same scene. Harry reading on one side, and her brother and the smartass tangled together on the other. They all made her sick.

She kept walking, amazed at how long the train really was. She waved every now and then at people she knew, and even people she didn't. When she passed a particular compartment, she had to slow down just a fraction.

Ginny's P.O.V

The Slytherin gang, oh how she loathed them. There was Blaise Zabini, with his smug face, sitting there staring at the Slytherin slut across from him, lust in his eyes. Pansy Parkinson was making an effort to tease not only Blaise, but Draco Malfoy himself, who, by the looks of him, wasn't interested. She was clearly making it too obvious she wanted them both, what with licking her lips at Blaise while slowly creeping her hand up Malfoy's thigh. Ginny watched as Malfoy grabbed her hand, and put it back on her own thigh. All Pansy did was smirk, then try again. Malfoy's two thugs Crabbe and Goyle sat in the corner both reading what looked to be incredibly childish comics.

_Idiots_

Ginny was nearly completely gone past the window when Malfoy looked up from his book and locked eyes with her. She kept walking, thinking nothing of it.

Finally finding a compartment down the corridor, Ginny went inside and closed the door, sitting down as she did so. Taking out her little diary, she sat back and relaxed her back, which for some strange reason, was aching. Ginny was so concentrated on writing in her diary, about how sick of Ron and Hermione she was, she never noticed the person look in the window, or slide open the door, or even slowly walk in.

Twenty minutes later, Ginny had finally finished. She closed the book and put that and the pen in the front pocket of her school skirt.

Then she looked up.

**A/N:**o0o0o0o0o what'll happen next??????dunno……HA!!! yes I doooooo!!! anyways like it? hate it? Pleeeeeeze let me know so I may continue……..plot bunnies are killing me.


	2. Admiring and touching

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and I am not getting paid. I suck sniff.

**A/N:** So second chapter up!!!! I got great reviews which I admit I am so damn happy about. It's so encouraging when I get good reviews. Yayness lets all like cheer or something…… go on!! CHEER!!... nah you don't have to if you don't want to…. It's ok…. Anyway I'll let you read on . I get over excited.

Draco sat in silence. He couldn't believe his father had made him come back and finish.

**FLASHBACK**

"Make it believable Draco"

"But father what is the point? Why bother when after I finish I'm just going to follow orders from the Dark Lord?"

"Because in doing this, people won't suspect anything of you. Imagine what they will think if you suddenly don't turn up for you're last year at Hogwarts. Potter will figure it out, he's not stupid and neither is Dumbledore, to say the least".

Lucius Malfoy gave his son one last look before leaving Draco to tend to his fresh wounds. Tonight, he had questioned his father, resulting in an even worse beating then every other night, in which he didn't even have to say anything, before his father would take him to his room and beat him.

Lotty appeared in front of Draco, with bandages in her arms. Draco let her tend to him, with no expression in his cold grey eyes or on his face. He said nothing when she bowed and disapparated from his room. He pulled out his little pocket knife from his draw beside his bed, and made a long incision into his left forearm. He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath from his mouth, his bottom lip still swollen. He relaxed in the pain that flooded through his arm, just as the crimson liquid flowed out of the cut made by that knife. He covered it with the padding Lotty had left for him, then drifted off to sleep.

Only one. That was all that was needed, for now.

**END FLASHBACK**

Draco glanced over at Crabbe and Goyle, who were reading comics. Looking over at Blaise, he suppressed rolling his eyes at the site of him. Blaise was looking hungrily at the way Pansy was licking her lips at him. Pathetic really.

_Soon_ he thought.

It wasn't until he felt Pansy's cold bony hand touch his left thigh and slowly start rising toward his crotch that he made movement. He grabbed her cold hand and slapped it back on her own thigh.

Draco quickly glanced at the door as he saw a mane of red hair go past. He watched as Ginny Weasley walked past. He locked eyes with her and was left watching the same spot where she vanished further down the corridor.

He was sure the others realised that he had stood up, but they hadn't moved, because he hadn't given them a signal to stand and follow.

Draco walked out of the compartment, and looked to his left. He saw a head of red hair walk into a compartment further down. On curiosity, he walked towards it, while listening to her slide the door shut. He went to the door and peeped in. Seeing the red head sit down, then briefly arch her back, he stood and waited for the right time to walk in. He was about to when he saw her pull out a little book, then seeing her start to write in it, had to chance a hint of a grin forming on his lips, realising it was a diary.

He waited a minute before slowly and quietly sliding open the door. It looked as though she was intently focused on her writing, because she didn't notice. He smiled to himself. Slowly walking in, he closed the door behind him, pulling down the blind. Sitting down he noticed that her trunk wasn't in the carriage with her.

She still hadn't noticed him, therefore he decided to simply sit and watch the little witch write.

Draco Malfoy sat with elegance and grace. He noticed the way her shoulder length straight red hair fell around her face, as she had her head bent down in concentration. Her left leg was crossed over the other, her school skirt finishing just below her knees, white socks going half way up her shin. He smirked when he saw her tattered shoes. He saw the way her left hand held the book while the other held the pen; saw the way her nails were cut, the way her hand held the pen and the way it moved. He was in 7th year, she in 6th. She was sixteen and she had grown a lot since he saw her for the first time in his 2nd year.

He watched her shoulders rise and fall as she breathed, letting his eyes roam her chest, her legs, her middle. He noted how she had gained more curves, presenting herself to be more feminine then he dared to remember.

He smiled to himself when he saw the tip of her tongue protruding from her lips, then his smile faded as he looked more carefully at her mouth. He saw her pink lips, just right. Saw her tongue was more of a dark pink when she licked her lips, wetting them. He felt himself almost entranced with her. When he had seen her, he never really looked at her, not really wanting to.

He saw the shape of her legs, imagined what was under her skirt, seeing her middle, and further up. He felt heat rise up from inside, and mentally kicked himself for thinking such thoughts. Finally, she closed her book, and put it in a pocket in the front of her skirt.

Ginny gasped with shock as she saw who was right in front of her. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at her enemy. She was momentarily frightened when she realised he had pulled down the blind, but regained her composure quickly. She saw him smirk and quickly felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Malfoy" She said.

"Weasley".

"May I inquire as to why you have followed me into this compartment?" She asked, folding her hand on her lap.

He saw that she wasn't afraid of him, which, for some reason, pleased him.

"No, you may not" he replied, copying her movements.

"So you're here to annoy me then?" She looked directly into his eyes, watching them twinkle with amusement.

"Maybe"

His short answers only annoyed her more, and he knew it. He smirked, watching her anger grow.

"Shouldn't you be fucking you're girlfriend right now?"

"Shouldn't you be drooling over Potter right about now?"

She glared at the platinum blonde haired boy.

Ginny's mood didn't get any better in the knowledge that Draco found amusement in taunting her.

He loved the way her cheeks grew pink in her frustration. Wait, no he didn't. What was he thinking? But then again, why not? They were just thoughts, nothing more. He wanted to touch her cheeks, but resisted the urge, knowing what impression that would make.

She saw the way he was looking at her cheeks, and blushed. For the first time she took the opportunity to study him. He had gotten over the habit of slicking his hair back, and it fell around his face, some strands falling in his eyes. His cold grey eyes revealing nothing.

"Are you staring at me Weasley?"

"Only wondering why you're staring at me"

He smirked again, then stood up. Ginny rose, thinking he was going to leave. Her hopes rose, only to sink back down again when he sat next to her. She slid away from him, into the wall, where she could go no further.

"Get away, I'll jinx you!" She rose her wand, ready for him to come closer, having already picked out a curse.

Draco moved closer, but still she did not curse him. He smiled to himself, well, kind of.

_Oh god, what's he going to do?_

"You're not going to hurt me Weasley"

Draco couldn't even register what he was doing, but right now, he didn't care what was going on. He didn't even care when he raised hid hand and touched her hair.

She blushed once more, aware of the butterflies she was getting in her stomach. She held her breath.

_No_. She thought. _No, this isn't happening. He's the enemy. This is wrong. This is bad, I have to get away, now. _She tried to stand, only to have him pull her back down._ No, I have to get away!!_

He touched her, slowly and gently. She closed her eyes and tried not to feel and think.

**A/N:**o0o0o0 do you hate me? Its ok, I don't mind. Please let me know if you like this, I'm going to put up the third one anyway whether you like it or not sticks out tongue hehe do you like it? Should I continue???? Go on, review and tell me. GO!! shoos you away


	3. Kissing and punching

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and I am not getting paid for this –sniff-

**A/N:** So I had great reviews for the second chapter and I'm so grateful for that. Anyways, I know it's been forever since my last update. I went to Jaffa's house for a week, my internet got cut off, my father decided to be a prick and I was too scared to go out into the lounge (hence the reason I'm looking into getting a laptop so I can do everything in my room), and I kinda got a bit off track with writing. I started crocheting and being with my Daniel more. But well, I've decided I need to get on with writing this. The other chapters were so short so hopefully this one will be a little longer. Lol so here you go .

Maybe it was the thrill and risk that was allowing Ginny to stay on the seat and let Malfoy touch her. The risk of what was going on played in her mind, and she was half torn between running away screaming, and sitting. She didn't know which one to do, therefore she just sat there, and let him explore. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was deep. In her mind she saw what he was doing; saw as if she was another person in the carriage, watching on. Saw him touch red hair, letting his fingers feel the soft locks. She felt him lean in, and heard him slowly inhale her scent, while she herself let her nose breathe in the scent of musk.

It was a faint smell, but strong enough to make Ginny want to keep breathing it in. Draco leaned in. He breathed in her perfume. Peaches. One of his favourite fruits.

He couldn't stop himself, couldn't control himself. He wanted to so desperately, but the need was too strong. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to touch her. He wanted to resist, but he couldn't. He couldn't resist this girl, this, Weasley. The very name disgusted him, but he was just so intrigued by her. Closing his eyes, Draco put his forehead to her shoulder and let a slender fingered hand wander to a milky white neck. She tensed, so he continued to gently squeeze her throat. Brown eyes flew open followed by a gasp. In reassurance, he let go. His fingers slid down her arm, to her wrist. He felt her delicate hand, her soft, warm skin.

Ginny felt her cheeks grow hot as Draco's hand skimmed down her stomach. Harry had never done this, he had never simply touched her. Basically because they didn't have the time. And when they finally did, they always made the most of it.

There was no time for admiration, no time for romance. No-one would ever leave them alone. Eyes were always watching like hawks. It was the occasional moments when they were finally left alone that they could have a relationship, that they were able to share they're emotions.

&&&&& flashback &&&&&

Ginny stared out her window, watching the stars twinkle. Harry was staying over, before Hogwarts started. He had come half way during the holidays. Today had been a good day. They had only been going out for a little while, but already they had shared many secrets.

It was two o'clock in the morning. Everyone was asleep. Ginny sat alone on her bed. Hermione was due to come the next day, so for now it was just her in her room. Ginny was looking forward to Hermione coming. She always looked up to her for advice, always saw her as a sister, something she had yearned for for a number of years.

Ron was pretty excited too. He and Hermione had only just started going out as well, so he was still pretty shy about the topic, but he was getting better. Hermione was a lot better for him than Lavender, that's for sure. Harry had eventually gotten over that Cho girl. It took him a while, but it happened. From what she had heard, all they had ever done was kiss. Sure, Ginny was jealous about that, but was always content with the knowledge that she and Harry had done more than that, well, they were going to do more than that. Surely they would, wouldn't they?

They did.

Ginny looked at the time. Harry would be there soon, for their nightly talk. Sure enough, a soft whisper was heard on the other side of her door.

"Ginny".

Ginny got up, and slowly walked forward, extending her arm to open it. Harry Potter silently creeped in, and sat on her bed. He watched as she sat beside him and smiled.

"Hey" He smiled back at her,

"Hey" A small peck on the lips.

They would usually talk for around an hour, sometimes less. They would talk about Ginny, about their relationship, about both of their feelings.

Forty-five minutes into the conversation, Harry and Ginny could be found holding hands, facing each other. A silencing charm had been placed around the room, so no-one would wake up with them talking.

Harry leaned in with Ginny mid-sentence. They had discussed taking it further, and Harry had finally worked up the guts to try it. Lips pressed against Ginny's, soft and slow. She closed her eyes, smiling into him, wishing for more. Felt a soft tongue lightly brush on her lower lip. She allowed him entrance, and felt herself grow hot as both their tongues slowly explored each other. Harry pushed against her body gently, until the pillow was under her head. His hand felt her stomach, roaming up a little, just under her breasts. He opened his eyes and watched his girlfriend's face, waiting for an expression. Their lips came apart and he stared into brown eyes, Moving his hand further up, her eyes opened a tiny bit more, but that was all. She was ok with it.

Ginny lifted her head to capture his lips again. Fingers opened the buttons of her cotton shirt, and soft hands felt for the waist band of his pyjama pants. This was it and she accepted it. She always wanted it to be him. She shut her eyes as his mouth closed over her left nipple, while her right breast started getting caressed by a rough hand. His pants were at his knees so she pulled down her own, slipping off the right leg of them, and letting the left leg stay at her foot, so that they weren't completely off. This way it would be easy to put them back on after. Harry paused and came back up to look at her.

"Are you sure?"

The red head smiled, and nodded.

He went down and wet her a bit, so she wasn't dry.

He came back up to kiss her again, while guiding himself to her entrance. They stared at each other. She knew it would hurt at first, but then it would get better.

Ginny breathed in a loud gasp as she felt him slide in. She quickly kissed him, closing her eyes tight, willing herself not to let out a pained sound. Harry stopped, to let her calm down, and get used to the feeling of him inside her.

"Go". Ginny whispered, she went back to kissing him.

He moved. She gasped again. This continued for a little while longer, until her gasps were ones of pure pleasure. Moans escaped both their lips. Harry bit into her neck while nails dug into his back.

"Faster". She panted.

The pace quickened, with Ginny starting to move with him.

"Keep going!"

He moved quicker, faster. Ginny called his name as an orgasm hit her. But he didn't stop.

"Oh god" Harry grunted as he buried his head into her shoulder and gripped her tight. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

"That was, different"

Ginny giggled. "It was"

Harry did a cleaning charm, and gathered his clothes.

"Aren't you going to stay a while?"

Ginny sat up with a confused face.

"I have to get back". And without another word, he was gone.

&&&&& End Flashback &&&&&

Every time after that was quick, no kisses, no admiring. Just sex.

Ginny felt a hot tear slide down her cheek as she remembered. Draco lifted up his head, looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

She looked back, tears in her eyes. "Kiss me".

He stared at her for a moment, and leaned in. Ginny closed her eyes.

Soft, warm lips pressed against hers, and she breathed in the smell of Musk. Then got a fleeting image.

"_Let go of me"_

_A punch in the nose._

"_Shut up boy!" Lucius Malfoy beat his only son until he was lying on the floor, an inch from death. He walked out. _

_A hand came up in front of eyes, blood on them._

"_Let me die this time"_

Ginny gasped and moved back.

"He beat you".

Draco's eyes widened. "What?"

She watched his face closely.

"He beat you. You're father beat you until you nearly died." He was silent. He just stared. Then he stood up and walked out. Ginny watched as he walked away.

"Why?" she whispered.

O0o0o so there you go, we have seen when Ginny and Harry lost their virginity, but why was Harry weird after? Huh? HUH?? He he only I know –sticks out tongue- Anyways, I'm not entirely sure where this is going, but Draco's lips were sooooo HOT!! mmm I love Draco. Yummy. So until my next update poppets!!! Mwa love yas, click that purple button there, go on, do it!! Oh yeah, lol almost forgot, please review!!!!! Let me know how I'm doing, coz this is my first ever fic. Criticism is welcomed, but not too harsh k? I'm sensitive. I might upload a new one that I've started on soon. By lovely's


End file.
